It's almost that feeling, that we've met before
by Andrea AR
Summary: Luna Ashwood arrives in Beacon Hills on a Sunday morning. She is looking to start over with peace and quiet. Will she succeed? Or will she succumb to the darkness? She seems to know more than she's telling. What secrets is she keeping? Why does Derek have the strange feeling that he knows her? Stay tuned and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes… (starts after season 3a)
1. Prologue

**Just a few side notes...**

**1. This is my first atempt at fanfic but a think your going to like it.**

**2. English is note my first language so there might be a few mistakes in the chapters. Feel free to correct me.**

**3. If you like my storie and would like me to continue please don´t forget to comment. I'm open to all critics.**

**Prologue**

Scott's POV

_I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back. Part of me hopes so, but another part hopes that maybe he will be ok… somewhere else._

_My dad doesn't look like he's living for a while… but just because he's staying… doesn't mean he's welcome._

_Stiles and I both feel it… every day, just like you said we would. And it makes me think about that quote that Jennifer used to start our first class. Because when I feel it, it's like… I'm looking into the heart of an immense darkness…_

_So what do you do instead? – asked Deaton._

_I look for my friends… _


	2. Everything changes

**Author's note: This story starts in the very same day of the end of season 3 a. **

**Chapter 1 - Everything changes **

"Ugh… I can´t believe we are back to school like everything is back to normal." Stiles said while he and Scott both strode to biology class.

Once they enter they notice the twins Ethan an Aiden. They both look a lot more relaxed and friendly then they did before. Ethan is a lot more open now that he is officially dating Danny and Aiden isn't as unpleasant as he used to be. Scott looks around and finds two sits closest to the window. While they sit he sees Allison and Isaac bothand right after them the teacher comes in.

* * *

When class was finally over Scott went to his locker. Stiles tagged along. While Scott picked his books Stiles look at his phone. "You are not going to believe this! My dad just sent me a text. Apparently Luna is coming to live in Beacon Hills with dad and I! How cool is that!" Stiles broadcast for the entire school to ear. _Ups_.

Scott is a little bit suspicious about Stiles over excitement so he is very calm whe he asks "Why is she coming to live with you and your dad? I thought she only staid for a couple of weeks on summer?" Stiles freezes and seems to ponder on is questions for a moment, but then he shrugs "My dad just said she is coming to stay. I guess she wants to become independent or something… Anyway what really matters is that since she is coming it means my dad and I don't have to survive on take out or frozen food. So THAT is the important part." Scott laughs because that is just Stiles, same old Stiles Stilinski.

"So when does she get here?" Scott questions while they walk to their next class. Stiles checks is text again "She gets here Sunday at 8 AM! Oh my God I'm going to have to wake up at dawn" Stiles sobs in Scott's shoulder "Ugh! I wanted to spend my day home playing videogames and doing normal teenager stuff. But now I'll have to get up at ass o'clock in the morning to go pick her up!" Scott, who is now sitting at his desk, laughs at Stiles fate. When Stiles realizes he turns and glares at him "You shouldn't mock me you know, because I'm going to wake you up so you're coming. Since you're the Alpha and all you're coming to make sure that I don't get attacked by some freakish monster or something" By the end of his speech Scott is whining.

* * *

At the end of the day Scott and Stiles are heading to the front door when Allison approaches them "Hey. So what happened? Isaac said you where yelling this morning about something." Before Allison finishes speaking Scott is making abort signals on Stiles back and Allison lifts an eyebrow. She then looks at Stiles that looks like a balloon ready to explode. Isaac notice and pulls her back a little in a failed attempt at protecting her from Stiles outburst. Unfortunately that isn't enough to prevent them from being almost deaf when Stiles literally yells at their faces "MY COUSIN LUNA IS COMING TO LIVE AT MY HOUSE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Both Isaac and Scott are holding their hands over their ears. Allison grabs Stiles shoulders and shakes him to make him stop bouncing up and down. He seems to calm down a bit a few seconds later so Allison decides to ask Scott for an explanation. When Stiles opens his mouth before Scott as time to answer, Allison gives him the stink eye and Stiles in return rolls his eyes at her before shutting his mouth.

Scott sighs knowing full well that if Stiles doesn't talk now he will talk much more later on but he decides to ignore it in order to answer Allison "What Stiles said is true his cousin is coming to town" Allison simply lifts an eyebrow expecting a better explanation. Scott sighs "Her name is Luna Ashwood she is a few years older than us but she is in the same grade because she spent three years in a coma when she was fifteen. She comes here almost every summer, winter and spring break and stays for a few days or weeks. She used to babysit me and Stiles when we were kids. She is really cool and she cooks really well. And apparently she is going to stay longer this time so that's why Stiles is so excited I guess. She gets here Sunday morning." By now Isaac and Allison are both smiling along with Scott and Stiles. Isaac turns to Stiles "So she is your cousin? Does that mean that she is like you personality wise?" He is full on smirking and Stiles only glares before answering "Yea. No. she is the opposite of me. She is calm and nice but she can kick ass if it's required. She is pretty awesome. You will like her." Allison gives him a big smile that shows her dimples "Well then maybe we should meet her on Sunday, before school. We could hang out and go bowling or something. That way we could get to know her and she could have some new friends before she starts school."

"Oh my God that's a great idea." Stiles said.

"What's a great idea?" Lydia said right from behind him making Stiles jump about ten feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Stiles said while punting a hand over his heart.

Lydia just smiles and looks at Allison expecting her to give her a proper answer "We were talking about Stiles cousin Luna. She is coming to live with him and we were talking about hanging out on Sunday when she arrives."

Lydia looks at Stiles "Well I hope she is not like you." Then she turns to Allison again and says "Okay you can count me in. I'll talk to Danny so he can come to. I'll see you later."

After Lydia lives Allison looks at the two boys, Stiles's mouth is hanging wide open while Scott is sighing deeply. Allison ignores Stiles in favour of asking Scott what is wrong and he explains that he knows that if Lydia is going then that means Aiden is coming to and if Danny goes than Ethan will follow, and he hasn't exactly talk much about the twin Alphas after the showdown. Allison nods understanding Scott's inner turmoil. She knows that since Scott is a true Alpha that means he is stronger than the other two Alphas but they haven't talked about if they want to join Scott's pack or not.

* * *

Saturday morning Stiles wakes up at 10 am to eat breakfast together and to allow his father to explain why his cousin is going to live with them. While eating the Sheriff tells Stiles that Luna has been wanting to leave LA for a long time. He says that she doesn't like big cities that much and that she would rather live in a smaller town like Beacon Hills, but since her Aunt Jaime and Uncle Jasper have work in LA they can't leave so they thought that Luna coming to live with them would be a good enough alternative. Stiles agrees.

After breakfast is done Stiles and the Sheriff decide to clean the spare bedroom. It used to be Mrs. Stilinski's study and they usually would never go inside and kept the door locked. But since Luna was going to stay they decided that she would a better place to sleep than Stiles air mattress. They spent the afternoon cleaning. Scott and Isaac showed up in time to help with all the furniture. By the end of the day the room was spotless. They were all very pleased and the sheriff decided to thank the boys with sodas and pizza. Stiles might have frowned at some point believing that his father wasn't thinking about them at all instead he was thinking that he could get way with some very unhealthy junk food.

* * *

The next day at 7.30 am Stiles woke up with his dad blaring in his ears "Stiles WAKE UP! You need to go pick up Luna at the bus station. Get your ass out of bed! I mean it!" He kept shaking his son until Stiles actually fell out of bed. Then he proceeded with his morning routine.

Afterwards he went down for breakfast looking more grumpy than usual. The Sheriff ignored him and started eating. When breakfast was over Stiles broke the silence as usual and questioned the Sheriff about the reason why he wasn't the one to go pick up Luna.

His dad answered a tiny bit annoyed "Do you even listen to anything I tell you?" Stiles lifted an eyebrow "Never mind. I can't go pick her up myself because I have an early shift since I took yesterday off."

Stiles mumbled something under his breath but the Sheriff didn't catch.

Stiles got up and out the door in five minutes since the time was running out and he still had to go pick up Scott at home. When he arrived at the McCall residence Scott was already being kicked out the door by his mom.

They got to the train station just in time to see the bus arriving. There where people everywhere so Stiles and Scott waited for people to disperse, once they did they finally saw her. She looked completely different from the teenage girl they remembered.

**So I posted my first chapter along with the prologue. I think it looks pretty good and I'm willing to continue if you want me to. I already have a few ideas about a few chapters but if you any ideas you would like me to put in this story feel free to share. I'm open to new ideas and plots. **

**My character Luna Ashwood is based on Lily Collins. I liked to see her on most movies she made so she is my inspiration along with teen wolf of course.**

**I will probably be able to post once a week but I might post more frequently if I guet inspired.**


	3. Draw one in the dark

**Important note: ****Every time I post a new chapter I will be posting a new picture on my profile so you can get an idea of how I imagine Luna in my head.**

**Chapter 2 – Draw one in the dark**

"Luna! Hey Luna!", Stiles yelled through the bus station. Making everyone stare ate them.

Luna was looking at her phone but when she heard her name she looked up and immediately smiled at her two favorite boys.

"Oh my Gosh you two are all grown up! I'm so happy to see you guys!", she says while hugging both of them.

Luna had always treated them like they were her kids even though she was only a few years older than them. This started happening after Stiles mom died. The Sheriff was so lost that she took it upon herself to take care of Stiles that was so young, while her uncle John mourned the death of his wife. She was thirteen at the time and she was so concerned for Stiles that her parents allowed her to live in Beacon Hills until her uncle could get on his feet again. She stayed for almost two years until she had an accident and ended up in coma.

When she chose to stay she immediately assumed the role of surrogate mother for Stiles. She cooked, she cleaned the house, but most importantly she was always watching over little Stiles. During her two year stay in the Stilinski household she met Scott that had become Stiles best friend shortly before Stiles mom had died. They had met at the town's hospital where Mrs. Stilinski was admitted when she got sick. Scott's mom was a nurse and Scott spent a lot of his time wondering the hospital corridors alone so the friendship between him and Stiles was almost immediate. About six months later Scott's dad left him and his mom and he was pretty shaken by it and since his mom spent most of her time at work he took refuge at the Stilinski's house. Afterwards it only took a small step for Luna to become is surrogate parent.

She loves them with all her heart and even though sometimes she scolds them or mocks them deep down she has a soft spot when it comes to Stiles and Scott.

* * *

When Luna realizes that she was just standing in the middle of the bus stop staring at the two goofy teens she shakes her head and rushes to their side. When she gets close enough Stiles literally jumped her. She was so choked that she nearly fell on her butt. Luckily Scott kept her on her feet.

Stiles was holding so tight that she was nearly suffocating. When Luna began to have trouble breathing she started to push him back but unfortunately she couldn't because Stiles was stuck like superglue. Luna glanced at Scott and silently begged him to give her a hand. He sneered but nevertheless helped her by prying his best friend from his embrace.

"Come on man! Give her some room," Scott replied with a wide smile still plastered on his face, "Besides I want a hug to," he finished full on smirking now.

Luna huffed out a laugh "Aren't you supposed to be looking for girls your age? I thought your obsession with me would be over by now", she teased.

Scott blushed to the tip of his ears while Stiles leaned against Luna and silently shook with laughter.

Luna took pity on Scott and turned her gears on Stiles instead and raised her brows, "What about you? Still pinning over Lydia?", Luna's lip quirked up and Scott broke into a short laugh.

Once they got all her bags they headed to the jeep. Both boys automatically jumped to the front. Stiles took the driver's seat and Scott was riding shotgun. Luna stand at the passenger's side window and quirked an eyebrow staring at Stiles expectantly. His shoulders tensed and he licked his lips, "D-Do you w-want to d-drive?".

Scott scoffs out a laugh and Luna smiled very brightly. When she smiled like that they knew that that was a very dangerous smile so both teens gasped but otherwise kept silent.

"Well if you don't mind I would like that very much. Thank you.", Luna stated whilst walking to the driver's door.

Stiles groans but slides to the back seat without a word.

* * *

Luna is really delighted when they pulled in the driveway twenty minutes later. She is glad she got a chance to start over without having her parents breathing down her neck because she could've skipped a few grades since she was a straight A's student and could be in college right now. She doesn't want to skip grades ever though she is twenty one she wants time to figure what she wants to do in the future and high school was a good waiting post. She could've probably chosen a better place than Beacon Hills, after all not all memories of this place are good memories but at least she is with family.

Scott and Stiles help her getting her luggage to her room. Once there she takes a look around and his very happy that her uncle and cousin where thoughtful enough to get her own room.

"Ok now that all your stuff is in can we go play some video games?" Stiles asked faking annoyance.

Scott chuckled and Luna smiled and led the way back downstairs where they had the PlayStation. They settled on the couch and after much arguing between them the decided on "Call of Duty: Ghosts".

They played for hours and when Luna looked at the clock it was almost lunch time. So she got up and went to the kitchen to see what she could cook for the three of them. She took a look inside the fridge.

"Stiles did you know that your fridge is practically empty? You don't even have the essentials. What exactly do you and Uncle John eat when I'm not here?" Luna questioned staring at Stiles. Since he didn't say a word she continued, "I mean, I know that you guys don't exactly cook but there are a few things that usually people have in there fridge like milk, butter or jam, eggs, sausage… You're fridge as a can of mushrooms and pees, and what looks like Swedish cheese gone wrong." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and closed the fridge.

"Well usually dad and I either heat up frozen food or we get take out." Stiles replied sheepishly.

"Well that's no healthy at all," Luna shook her head and then turns to Scott "Get the keys , we are going grocery shopping.

An hour later they get back home to cook all the great ingredients that Luna made Stiles buy. She decides to cook spaghetti meet love because it's Stiles and Scott's favorite food. The teens help her by setting the table.

A while after they had started to eat Luna asked them what they had planned for the rest of the day.

"Well we actually thought you might like to meet some of our friends so we set up to meet them at the bowling alley later in the afternoon, if you like. They are really great," Scott retorted a bit uncertain. But Luna actually loved the idea.

After lunch the boys helped clean up and then went to watch some TV while Luna went upstairs to settle in.

* * *

Around four pm Stiles called Luna downstairs because he thought she would like to go out for a snack before going to the bowling alley. Luna raised an eyebrow a little surprised that they were hungry already. She went back upstairs to get her coat and they went out. This time Stiles drove while Luna was on the back seat .

About half an hour later they found themselves in a _diner_.

"This is _Jackie's Diner _and he has the best waffles in the entire state," Scott stated while they went inside.

The _diner_ was very crowded. There were people everywhere and barely any seats left. They were led to a booth near the back, which was the only one available. Sliding into the booth, Stiles grabbed a menu and looked at it. Scott got his phone out and was texting someone important because he had a goofy smile on his face. Luna took the time to scan the _diner_. It was easy to figure that the place was mostly occupied by teens instead of adults.

Soon after, they were ordering and Luna had to hide her laughter as the young waitress flirted outrageously with Scott. Judging by the confused puppy look on Scott's face she wasn't being successful.

When the waitress left to take care of their orders Luna took the opportunity to look closely at Scott. It wasn't hard to see what had attracted the waitress. In the last year and half Scott had, not only grown in size, but he had also develop his muscles. And with the cute puppy eyes Scott was set to melt many hearts. She was impressed that in such a short time Scott had changed so much. Yet there was something else different. There was a strange glint in his eyes something was definitely different and that let Luna a bit curious…

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their orders.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Luna enquired while looking from her mug of black coffee to the four plates of waffles in front of Scott and Stiles.

"Yes," the both replied at the same time.

"Really?," she asked a bit baffled, "Because I think you've ordered enough to feed a family of ten," Luna stated squinting her eyes and giving them a suspicious look.

"Teenager metabolism. We are growing boys you know," Stiles replied inflating his chest proudly.

"Well, yes, obviously," she rolled her eyes, "But I'm only a few years older than you and I was also in a coma for three years and yet you don't see me eat as much," she finished her coffee and cast a dubious look in their direction.

Stiles cocked his head, "You may have been in a coma but you haven't been a teenager in years."

Luna glared at him and if looks could kill Stiles would be dead. Even Scott looked a bit apprehensive with her murderous stare.

"I'm not that much older than you, you idiot! I'm only twenty one," she admonished.

Stiles looked sheepish whereas Scott apologized in his best friend's behalf.

Luna sigh deeply, "It's okay. You're forgiven. Now moving on, you guys said earlier something about meeting your friends?"

Stiles and Scott beamed at her and began to tell her all about the people they were meeting shortly.

**Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was a bit longer because I wanted you to get an idea about Luna Ashwood. I hope it worked.**

**Even though the main purpose is for Luna to meet Derek, that is going to take a little while because at the end of season 3a Derek left with Cora so it's going to take a while for him to get back.**

**I intend to follow a few of the ideas about the new characters for season 3b and also going to bring a few "older" characters.**

**Before I introduce Derek I want Luna to develop a few good relationships with our teenager gang and one special character. So bear with me. **

**On a side note: the title of the chapter is Mississippi **_**diner**_** slang for "black coffee". (At list I hope it's right)**

**Please don't forget to correct me on any mistakes or give ideas about what you want me to write. **


End file.
